What's to come
by nikka
Summary: **NEW CHAPTER 13 THE LAST ONE HAS BEEN UPDATED** What happend to Cordy, Angel. Fred Gunn and all the rest right after season 3 ended. Cordy saves the day or does she? A/C *** spoilers season 3*** reviews please.
1. Revelations

Chapter 1: revelations.

Title: What's to come…

Author: Nikka

Rating: General (basically if you're old enough to watch Angel you can read this fanfic).

Disclaimer: Angel characters are not my creation (wish they were) they belong to Joss Wehdon and David Greenwalt. Other characters that are not familiar from the show do belong to me.

Spoilers: Angel season 3.

Summary: This is my version of how Angel season four begins. It starts right after season 3 ended. 

Author notes: Hi, this is my first fanfic ever, so be kind. English is not my native tongue so you may find some spelling & grammar mistakes, you're more then welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story.

I still haven't seen Angel season 3 only read summaries so I had to make up a few things I didn't know, just so you'll know. The story begins right after Cordy went up to the sky and Angel to depths of the ocean.

Ho and have fun.

Status: Finished.

**Previously on Angel: **

At the hotel, Fred asks Gunn if Connor wants to join them for a snack. Gunn says Connor wasn't upstairs. Fred is concerned. She thinks they should probably tell someone. Gunn tells her he hasn't been able to reach either Angel or Cordelia. Fred doesn't think that sounds good. She looks around the empty lobby and wonders where everyone went.  
Cordelia continues her journey as the shaft of light lifts her upward. When she reaches the top, there's a bright flash of light, the light shaft and Cordelia disappear, while Angel continues his journey into the depths of the ocean. 

"Hello, what's going here? I'm in L.A again! Is this some kind of joke, cause it's not really funny, I mean L.A can't really clarified as a higher level of being right? I real…."

A voice sounded behind her; "Cordelia, calm down."

Cordy turned to see a familiar face. "Skip! What's going on? How come I'm back here AGAIN?"

Skip knew Cordy needed answers. "We needed to be sure you were ready to move on."

"Move where?" Cordy wondered. "I'm exactly where I was 10 min ago."

"When you agreed to become a half daemon you received certain powers, which began to grow lately, and before your powers would grow even forded we wanted to be certain you were ready for it. By agreeing to leave your friends and people you consider family, your home, this world and the man you've grown to love you've shown us you're willing to do what ever it takes to help mankind."

"So you're saying this was a test. You were testing me? All the fancy light show was really nothing?" Cordy look irritated.

"Well not anything". Skip tried to explain himself better. "We wanted you to believe too so we can see if your heart is pure, and if you really want this."

Cordy looked at Skip. She was part angry part relived. "What now? I go back to my regular life, continue to help the helpless? Will I still get visions? What kind of power…"

"Cordelia"! Skip stopped her. "The path you have in front of you is long and more will be reveled to you in good time. All you need to know now is that you can go home continue living your life the rest will follow."

"O.k. just one last question and then you can go". Cordy persisted. 

"Very well!" 

"Will I still get vision? Skip?"

Cordy closed her eyes all at once. She started to glow brightly. She saw Angel he looked lonely and sad, he was in some kind of cage. Everything was black around him. She couldn't see where he is.

She opened her eyes. Angel… she whispered.

O.k. Cordy think where can he be? What did you see? Try to remember the vision. Ho and stop talking to yourself.

Gunn! I'll just call to hear how they're doing maybe they know something.

Cordy dialed the hotel, Fred answered.

Hi Fred how's every thing?

Could be better.

Why what happened? Cordy asked worried.

It's Conor he disappeared again.

What? When?

After Angel left to meet you. After a few minutes we noticed he's not around. Ho and don't tell Angel maybe he'll come back soon and I don't want him to worry. O.k.?

Yeah, I won't say a word. Did Angel call or something?

Isn't he with you? Fred asked.

I'm stock in traffic and I thought maybe he called wondering where I am.

No since he left to meet you about 30 min ago we haven't hared from him.

O.k. thanks. Call me if Conor comes back.

Will do. Bye.

I guess I'll try the pear, we were supposed to meet there. Maybe what I saw haven't happened yet and I could warn Angel in time.

She got into her car and headed for the pear.

She looked around. She didn't see Angel but she did see someone else.

"Conor, what are you doing here? Did you see Angel here? We were supposed to meet here."

Conor didn't answer he just stared at the ocean.

"Conor? Did something happen? Did you and Angel have another fight?"

Conor answer me! Cordy got nervous she felt something wasn't right.

Conor looked at her and said coldly: "He's gone!" 

"Gone? Gone where? He wouldn't leave when he knows I'm on my way, unless something happened. Conor I need answers and fast. Help me."

"Why should I. None of you believed me when I told you Angelus never left he's evil side it's always here. You tried convincing me, well now you don't have to any more. He's gone some place he can't hurt anyone else."

"What did you do Conor? What did you do to him?'

"I'm not gone tell you. You'll try to rescue him, even dough you can't it's too late."

Cordy approached Conor. "Tell me what you did, or I'll make you tell me!" She looked angry.

Conor wasn't impressed. "What will you do you can't hurt me. He deserved it he sho…"

Cordy lifted her arm she started to glow brightly. She held Conor by the throat and asked again: "Like I said tell me or I'll make you tell me".

Conor could see Cordy had changed, she looked different maybe even stronger and she was pissed off.

"I told you there's nothing you can do he's gone for go..."

"HAAAAA…" Conor screamed while Cordy tighten the grasp of her hand on his throat.

"Tell me" she said and her eyes became all white.

"I wanted him to suffer not just die. I wanted him to see that life passing him by while he can' t do nothing but die slowly and painfully."

"Enough with the graphics. Where is he?" Cordy loosened up her grasp so he can talk more freely.

"Down there". He pointed at the ocean.

"I put him in a metal box, and trough him overboard."

Cordy looked horrified at the ocean. Then she lifted her arm and throw Conor aside. Conor fell to the ground and hit his head and passed out. Cordy stood at the edge of the pear. She looked at the ocean she didn't know how to get him out. She didn't even know where he was. He could be anywhere.

She closed her eyes and started to cry silently. Suddenly she saw herself leave her body and started to sink to the ocean. Before she dived she could see her body on the pear her eyes where still closed.

It was dark but she felt like something was guiding her in the water, taking her to Angel.

A small light appeared allowing her to see what's in front of her.

She saw a box, she came closer almost floating in the water. She looked at the window and saw Angel. His eyes were closed he looked sleeping. She tired touching the window but her hands just passed trough the box like a ghost. She closed her eyes and focused on opening the box. A bright light appeared and consumed her. The box was lifted up to the surfers taking the astro Cordy with it.

She opened her eyes. She was back on the pear and besides her was the sealed box. Conor was still passed out. She approached the box put her hands on it and lifted the lit without even touching it. Angel laid there he's eyes still closed. She called his name but he didn't respond. She leaned towards him and touched his face, while saying softly "Angel open your eyes!"

Slowly Angel came to consciousness. She helped him up and took him to the car. They didn't speak.

Cordy turned back to the pear she picked Conor up and took him to the car. To make sure he can't escape she put him in the trunk of the car. 

All through the ride neither of them spoke. They reached the hotel. Cordy helped weak Angel inside the hotel and put him on the couch. 

"Angel! Cordy! What happened? Are you all right?" Fred jumped on the two.

"He will be" Cordy replied. I found your missing boy, you'll find him in the car. She said angrily at Gunn.

Gunn turned to the door when Cordy turned to him and said: "In the trunk of the car". 

Gunn didn't say anything he just went out side to take Conor out of the trunk.

"Cordy what's going on? Why's Conor in the trunk? What happened"?

"I'll explain everything, but first I want you to go help Gunn. I need you to take Conor upstairs and tie him up to something so he can't escape".

W-H-A-T????? I won't, not until you tell me what the happened. Fred looked angry. She was confused, she didn't understand what made Cordy act this way and she refused to continue this till she finds out what happened.

"Fine you don't want to help, don't". Cordy went towards the door, then she turned and told Fred: "But stay out of my way!"

"Cordy wait. If you just explain, I mean it doesn't feel right."

"Fred I promise you I know what I'm doing and I promise I'll tell you every thing. But I can't now. I'm asking you to trust me. Can you?"

Fred looked at Cordy and said: "I will, but I'll need an explanation. Soon." Then she went help Gunn take Conor in and they took him upstairs.

Up in one of the rooms Conor was waking up. He could hear Gunn & Fred talking, he closed his eyes listening on there're conversation.

Gunn was explaining to Fred why he's worried. "I just hope she knows what she's doing, I mean she doesn't act normally." 

"She asked me to trust her I owe her that much and I think you should too". Fred replied.

"I do trust her Fred but I'm worried she seems different."

"Different? How"? Fred wondered.

"I don't know just different. We better go down stairs and check up on Angel."

Before they could leave Cordy came in. "Please leave us. Go sit with Angel he's still very weak".

"Are you sure Cordy? We can stay here with Conor If you want to be with Angel some more." 

"No Gunn, thank you, but I need to speak to Conor ALONE!"

Fred & Gunn looked at each other then Fred said: "We'll be down stairs if you need us". She glanced at Gunn telling him with her look that they should just go.

They walked out of the room. Cordy raised her hand and the door was shot closed and the key turned on his own. Conor continue to close his eyes.

"Open your eyes!" Cordy ordered him. "I know you're awake".

Conor opened his eyes he seemed scared, he already knew what Cordy is capable of.

"You're going to tell why you tried killing your father, no lies, no games, no stalling. Only the truth. Understood?"

Conor just nodded his head as sign for agreement.

Cordy pulled up a chair and set in front of him. Conor was on the floor he's hands were tied up to a pipe and his legs were tied to each other.

"Start talking"!

"I already told you Angelus is back."

"How can you be so sure? Not long ago you didn't even believe Angel was good."

"I know because…" Conor stopped for a second. He seemed like he was holding back the tears.

"I know because he killed my father, he killed Holtz."

"What? It can't be. He didn't experience a moment of true happiness, it can't be" Cordy kept nodding her head saying it can't be.

" I knew you wouldn't believe me. You think he's so wonderful and brave and…you're blind, you can't see who he really is."

"Don't tell me I Can't see who Angelus is. I saw it I felt it. People I knew, People I cared about got hurt, even… even killed. So don't lecture me about Angelus I can teach the course about him". Cordy was hurt. All the bad memories of her softmore year in Sunnydale resurfaced.

"Did you see him kill Holtz?"

"I saw what I needed to see". Conor answered sure of himself.

"Don't play games I'm not in the mode, just describe to me what happened step by step".

Conor started to explain. He told her how he found Holtz dead in Justin arms with two puncture wounds on his neck. He told her about how Justin told him Angelus killed Holtz even though he gave Conor up. He told her how he and Justin were able to put Angel in the box and send him down to the ocean.

Cordy set there thinking if it's possible. Could Angelus be back?

When he finished Cordy got up. She walked to the door turned the key opened the door and left without saying a word to Conor.

She went downstairs.

"Hi guys. We need to talk". Cordy said seriously

Cordy told everything that happened so far. She left out the real reason why she and Angel wanted to meet. When she finished she turned to Fred and said: "Fred could you please go upstairs and sit with Conor"?

"Don't untie him and don't let him escape. Gunn I need your help here".

Fred went upstairs while Cordy and Gunn took out from the chest chains.

Cordy came close to Angel. She stroked his hair telling him to wake up.

Angel slowly opened his eyes he was still very weak. He looked at Cordy and smiled a smile of relief. He suddenly noticed he was chained to the couch and he could see Cordy holding a stake to his heart.

"What? Cordy what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Angel but I need to be sure"

"Sure of what"? Angel didn't understand.

"That you are not Angelus".

"Cordy. Listen what ever you think happened, it's not true believe me"

"I want to, but Conor has a different story. I need to hear yours. Tell me what happened when you went to see Holtz."

"Nothing happened. He gave me a letter for Conor. He said he's giving him up, because he belongs with me. I left and that was that".

"So how did he die"?

"What are you talking about? Holtz isn't dead".

"Yes he is Angel. Conor found him dead with two puncture marks on his neck".

Angel didn't say a word. You could see on his face he was astounded.

"He says you did it. I don't believe you did, but until I'm sure I'm not taking any chances".

"Cordy I know it's hard for you but I'm telling you the truth".

"I believe you Angel but I need Conor to believe me too and the only way he will is if I'll find the answers alone".

Cordy turned to Gunn and said: "Go get Conor. Tie him up here so he can see that Angel is also tied up. I'll be back as soon as I can".

"Cordy wait!" Angel called after her.

She turned facing him. "Be careful". 

"I will. Thank you".

To be continued.


	2. Carol

Chapter 2: Carol

Title: What's to come…

Author: Nikka

Rating: General (basically if you're old enough to watch Angel you can read this fanfic).

Disclaimer: Angel characters are not my creation (wish they were) they belong to Joss Wehdon and David Greenwalt. Other characters that are not familiar from the show do belong to me.

Spoilers: Angel season 3.

Summary: This is my version of how Angel season four begins. It starts right after season 3 ended. 

Author notes: Hi, this is my first fanfic ever, so be kind. English is not my native tongue so you may find some spelling & grammar mistakes, you're more then welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story.

I still haven't seen Angel season 3 only read summaries so I had to make up a few things I didn't know, just so you'll know. The story begins right after Cordy went up to the sky and Angel to depths of the ocean.

Ho and have fun.

Status: Finished.

**Previously on Angel: **

At the hotel, Fred asks Gunn if Connor wants to join them for a snack. Gunn says Connor wasn't upstairs. Fred is concerned. She thinks they should probably tell someone. Gunn tells her he hasn't been able to reach either Angel or Cordelia. Fred doesn't think that sounds good. She looks around the empty lobby and wonders where everyone went.  
Cordelia continues her journey as the shaft of light lifts her upward. When she reaches the top, there's a bright flash of light, the light shaft and Cordelia disappear, while Angel continues his journey into the depths of the ocean. 

Cordy wasn't sure where she was going but she knew who she was looking for - Justin. She had all the answers to what really happened. She decided to go to the only person who can help her find Justin.

When she found Loren he was in the middle of packing. "Going somewhere"?

"Over the rainbow my dear to Las Vegas". Loren replied smiling.

"Do a girl a last favor". Cordy played along.

"What do you need sugar". Loren asked.

"I need to find someone who doesn't want to be found. Where can I start"?

"Can I ask who is it about"?

"I prefer you didn't".

"O.k. Cordy. What you need is a tracking spell. Go to the last place that person was at. Form a circle of light and say the words of the spell, you can find the spell in the book of helius. And no I don't know where you might find the book of helius. Ho and the words are in Latin. Loren smiled a half smile like he's apologizing.

"Then cry out his/her name three times while you put in the center of the circle something that belonged to him/her and the path we'll be shown to you".

"I don't have any thing of her. If I did I wouldn't be looking for her right now".

"That could be a problem for you to find Justin".

"How did you…"?

"You don't really have a poker soul. Get it"?

"Lorne! I need help not jokes".

"O.k., O.k. don't get nasty". There's a demon called Bill".

Cordy laughed by the strange name for a daemon.

Lorne who noticed tried to explain. "What can I say the guy is a huge fan of the former president".

"Where will I find him"?

At the Pitch. Not a pleasant bar. If you have enough money you'll find him and probably answers".

"Thank you Loren. Have a nice trip".

"Thanks Cordy. Good luck with your crusade".

"Thank you bye".

"Cordy!" you might not find a helpful Justin".

"Ho she'll help me, or she'll…" Cordy didn't finish the sentences. She went to the door looked back at Lorne smiled to him and left.

Loren looked at the closed door and softly said "Good luck princes you'll need it for what's to come".

Cordy opened the door. The place looked like a dump. There wasn't a lot of light. She went to the bar.

The bartender gave her a look. "You're not a regular!"

"Thank god for that" Cordy said quietly to herself.

"No I'm not. I'm looking for Bill is he around?"

"Don' t know any Bill. You must have the wrong place".

"My sources are very reliable, are you sure there's no Bill here"? Cordy asked while slipping some money towards the bartender.

"Ho that Bill". The bartender said like he just remembered who he is.

"You'll find him in the back, but you'll need more then that". The bartender pointed to the money Cordy gave him. 

Cordy got up and walked to the back.

"Which of you is Bill"?

One of the daemons that were sitting there replied: "It depends ".

"Depends on what"? Cordy asked.

"On what you want from Bill".

"I'm looking for someone. Her name is Jus…" Cordy was interrupted by one of the other daemons.

"Go away little girl before we'll eat you". Hr started laughing and all the others daemons laughed with him.

"I don't think so, not until I get what I came for".

"The daemon grabbed her hand. Cordy looked at him and said: "I don't think you want to do this".

"Ho but I do little girl, I would love a snack right about nowwwww," the daemon screamed while Cordy grabbed his troth.

"Enough! Put him down! I'm Bill". It was the daemon that spoke to her before.

Cordy let the daemon go. He fall to the ground holding his sore troth.

"I'm looking for a women her name is Justin. She used to hang with a strange man called Holtz." Cordy didn't waste any time and got right to the point.

Bill didn't say a word.

"Do you know who she is? Where can I find her"? Cordy asked.

"I don't think you want to find her, she's…" Bill stopped.

"She's a killer. A real one, a human one". He said with a hesitation.

"I know but I still need to find her. Do you know where she is"? Cordy insisted.

"You'll find her in a place called "the haven". It's a refuge for homeless people & runaways, even though she's neither".

"Why there"? Cordy inquired.

"Cause this place is ran by this women who knows first hand what vampires & daemons are and capable of and she made sure there are protecting spells all around the place. It's the safest place to hide from anyone and anything. You won't be able to work your mojo there, you'll be powerless the minute you enter the perimeter."

"Thanks I'll remember that. How much do I owe you"?

"It's on the house. I don't like that Justin girl either".

Cordy nodded her head to show her gratitude and the left.

The car poled up in front of the shelter. It didn't look like a regular shelter. It was a big house almost as big as a mansion. Out side the house was a wonderful garden with trees and grass and benches. A big green metal gate surrounded the place. Apparently whoever ran this place has a lot of money.

Cordy couldn't help but wonder if she hasn't crossed the line and if she hasn't would she now? What will be the price to save her family? 

She got out of the car and walked towards the metal gate. A guard who looked like he just finished joiner high approached her.

"Can I help you"? He asked politely.

"Well I sure hope so". Cordy replied with a big smile and a kind face.

She knew strength wouldn't get her in, but her charm and conning might do the trick.

"I'm looking for my sister. You see she ran away about a month ago and I've been looking for her ever since".

"And what makes you think she's here? Unfortunately this city is filled with shelters".

"I found her stupid boyfriend she ran away with an he told me she might be here. Can I come in"?

The young man looked at Cordy deciding whether or not to let here in.

"Please she's the only family I got". Cordy pleaded hoping it will work on the teenager.

"Wait here!" the guard said.

He walked back to his booth. Cordy could see him picking up the phone and saying something. She couldn't hear what he said.

The guard walked back to her. "Someone will be right out to show you in. Wait here!"

"Thank you". Cordy said again with a huge smile.

A young girl came to the gate. She said something to the guard, Cordy couldn't hear what she said. Then the girl approached Cordy and opened the gate.

"This way please".

Cordy did as she said even dough she found the place to be a very strange.

The girl opened the door. Cordy looked around the place. It looked nice and clean, not what she would expect from a shelter. She could hear people laughing. She stared at the pictures that were hanged on the walls, the beautiful flowers in the vases. The whole place looked like it came out of a design magazine.

"Follow me please", the girl said to Cordy who seemed to be mesmerized by the beauty of the place.

"Ho, of course". Cordy replied after snapping from her daydreaming.

The girl showed her in to an office. In the middle of the room was a big wooden desk that looked very well organized. Again she could see flowers all around the room and beautiful pictures on the walls. The office had two large glass doors that led to the back yard, which looked more like a park then a yard. On the side of the room was a white sofa with matched cushions. Cordy knew this office belonged to a woman. No way a man could have such good taste, unless his gu…

The girl interrupted her thoughts. "Wait here, someone will be with you in a minute".

"I'm sorry for the glare but this place is so beautiful, it doesn't look like a shelter at all." Cordy asked the girl while she stared at the walls.

"Because it's not". An unfamiliar older voice came from behind her.

"Allow me to introduce my self. I'm Carol and this is my home for missing souls". The woman who probably ran the place looked very elegant and not as old as Cordy imagined her to be.

"Would you like to seat down miss…"?

"Chase. Cordelia Chase". Cordy replied with a smile and a reached hand.

The woman shook her hand. "Nice to meet you miss chase".

"Please call me Cordelia, miss chase is so formal".

Very well Cordelia. Now what can I do for you miss… I'm sorry Cordelia"?

"I was under the impression you took in homeless and runaway's, didn't you?" Cordy asked curiously ignoring Carol's question.

"Ho I do, but I think of this place as a home away from home. The people who come here get more then a meal and a bed for the night. Here they committee to help others like they were helped, to give something back in return." Carol explained.

"So they have to earn they're keep, or is it pay they're keep?" Cordy seemed to question Carol's intentions.

"No they don't pay, they agree to give this home time as much as they can. I don't take any stray cats I find. Only the ones who wants to change they're life". Carol felt the hostility and doubt coming from the Cordy.

"So you decide who fits wordy of your help, of a clean bad and a good meal. Do you think it's fair"? Cordy didn't like Carol extreme ideas.

"Well dear like my father use to tell me as a child: my house, my rules."

Carol smiled. "So you're looking for your sister, are you?"

"For some reason Cordy couldn't lie to her. "No I'm looking for a dangerous woman named Justin".

Cordy grabbed her mouth. She couldn't believe she just said that. She knew something wasn't right with Carol.

"What's going on here? You're not human are you?" Cordy asked firmly.

"Well dear neither are you but that doesn't stop you from helping mankind". Carol looked at Cordy and smiled.

"How... how did you know? Who… no. What are you"? Cordy was amazed.

"Let just say we have the same boss. And I don't mean your noble vampire. I mean the other boos, the one who recruited you for your life's mission". Carol hoped her answer would clear Cordy's the suspicions.

"But how can it be? I mean…" Carol interrupted Cordy.

"Cordelia! Don't ask me any more questions I can't answer. You came for Justin and I'm willing to let you talk to her, but only here and only with me in the room. Agreed?" Carol looked at Cordy waiting for a replay.

Cordy was speechless. She didn't know what to think of Carol, she wasn't even sure she can trust her but giving the fact that Carol held all the cards and she needed answer fast…

"So what do you say? I don't have all day you know".

Carol's question brought Cordy back from her thoughts. "I don't think I have a lot of options, right"? Cordy was testing her reaction.

"Dear I think you already know and frankly I don't have time for you claver word games, it's take or leave it as simple as that". Carol looked irritated by Cordy's questions.

"I'll take it". Cordy felt she was starting to piss of Carol and making her mad was the last she needed.

To be continued.


	3. Meeting the enemy

Chapter 3: meeting the enemy.

Title: What's to come…

Author: Nikka

Rating: General (basically if you're old enough to watch Angel you can read this fanfic).

Disclaimer: Angel characters are not my creation (wish they were) they belong to Joss Wehdon and David Greenwalt. Other characters that are not familiar from the show do belong to me.

Spoilers: Angel season 3.

Summary: This is my version of how Angel season four begins. It starts right after season 3 ended. 

Author notes: Hi, this is my first fanfic ever, so be kind. English is not my native tongue so you may find some spelling & grammar mistakes, you're more then welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story.

I still haven't seen Angel season 3 only read summaries so I had to make up a few things I didn't know, just so you'll know. The story begins right after Cordy went up to the sky and Angel to depths of the ocean.

Ho and have fun.

Status: Finished.

**Previously on Angel: **

At the hotel, Fred asks Gunn if Connor wants to join them for a snack. Gunn says Connor wasn't upstairs. Fred is concerned. She thinks they should probably tell someone. Gunn tells her he hasn't been able to reach either Angel or Cordelia. Fred doesn't think that sounds good. She looks around the empty lobby and wonders where everyone went.  
Cordelia continues her journey as the shaft of light lifts her upward. When she reaches the top, there's a bright flash of light, the light shaft and Cordelia disappear, while Angel continues his journey into the depths of the ocean. . (For understanding what's going here you really need to read the first chapters. It's hard to give a preview on them).

"Very well". Said Carol. 

She pressed on the phone next to her on the desk. "Emily, could you please call Justine come and see me".

"Yes miss b, I'll go get her right now." The girl replied immediately without any remarks or questions.

"So Carol what kind of spell do you have working on this kids"?

"Not everything in life is Magic. Sometimes you can get the same result using kindness and love". Carol answered Cordy who still looked doubtful.

"I just asked because the kids here are very well behaved". Cordy persisted.

"First of all they are not all kids, some are homeless people who have no other place. But yes, most of them are kids". Carol tried to explain hoping Cordy would trust her and see she means no harm.

"What kind of demon are you"? 

"Well, I'm not really sure. You see I was a regular person before I was recruited. I got some demonic characters who gave me powers". Carol felt she could tell Cordelia that much. 

"What kind of powers"? Cordelia asked mostly because she was fascinated by the idea that there's another case like her.

"Powers like the ability to put the barrier that keeps this place safe, or the ability to feel when a soul is in need of help, or even the ability to read minds". Carol saw the amazement and anger on Cordy's face, part of her regretted saying that last sentence.

"Ho, but I don't use it on everyone and only with permission unless it's an emergency". Carol tired to make herself clearer

"Did you scan me? Read my mind"? Cordy was angry.

"No. I only did a basic scan to see if you're evil, but nothing besides that. I told you I don't do that. If I'll abuse the powers that were given to me they'll be taken away from me". Carol hoped Cordy believed her. She hated the fact that she might have ruined all the trust she tried to build between them.

A nock on the door interrupted their conversation.

"Come in". Carol called out to whom ever was behind the door.

The door opened and Justine came in. She looked nicer then Cordy remembered. Maybe it was the new clean cloths or the fact that the homicidal look on her face seems to be gone. Or is it…?

"What is this? What's she doing here? I'm not going with her you hear me I rather die first. I …". Justine gasped.

"Calm down Justine, it's all right. She only wants to talk to you". Carol tried to calm her down. 

Justine looked like she's about to collapse or maybe run away.

"I'm not going with her"! Justine was still on edge.

"Don't worry, despite my advice Carol wants to protect you. We'll talk here with Carol in the room". Cordy hated her she wants her to suffer. But Carol gave her conditions and she has to comply if she wants to find out the truth.

Justine looked at Carol, waiting to see what she'll say. 

Carol looked at Justine and simply said: "It's time to pay back your debt, time to make emends".

Cordy didn't say a word. Even dough she doubted Carol so far now she felt like she could trust her. 

Silence surrounded the room. "Fine I'll talk to her but I'm not promising anything". 

"All she asks is the truth. Give her that". Carol hoped Justine would take her advice.

"She'll we start"? Cordy asked with a half smile. 

To be continued…


	4. Dead end

Chapter 4: Dead end.

Title: What's to come…

Author: Nikka

Rating: General (basically if you're old enough to watch Angel you can read this fanfic).

Disclaimer: Angel characters are not my creation (wish they were) they belong to Joss Wehdon and David Greenwalt. Other characters that are not familiar from the show do belong to me.

Spoilers: Angel season 3.

Summary: This is my version of how Angel season four begins. It starts right after season 3 ended. 

Author notes: Hi, this is my first fanfic ever, so be kind. English is not my native tongue so you may find some spelling & grammar mistakes, you're more then welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story.

I still haven't seen Angel season 3 only read summaries so I had to make up a few things I didn't know, just so you'll know. The story begins right after Cordy went up to the sky and Angel to depths of the ocean.

Ho and have fun.

Status: Finished.

**Previously on Angel: **

At the hotel, Fred asks Gunn if Connor wants to join them for a snack. Gunn says Connor wasn't upstairs. Fred is concerned. She thinks they should probably tell someone. Gunn tells her he hasn't been able to reach either Angel or Cordelia. Fred doesn't think that sounds good. She looks around the empty lobby and wonders where everyone went.  
Cordelia continues her journey as the shaft of light lifts her upward. When she reaches the top, there's a bright flash of light, the light shaft and Cordelia disappear, while Angel continues his journey into the depths of the ocean. . (For understanding what's going here you really need to read the first chapters. It's hard to give a preview on them)

Back at the hotel Conor was tied to a chair while Angel laid all tied up on the couch.

"How long are we going to keep them like that"? Fred asked nervously.

"I don't know. I guess till Cordy comes back". Gunn was also nervous even though he tried hiding it from Fred. He wanted to make her feel safe, to let her know that every thing is fine even if he didn't think so.

"She could be in trouble".

They both looked at Angel. They knew he was worried about Cordy, but they promised her.

"I'm sure she's fine Angel". Fred tried to reassure him.

"What do you care? Are you hungry all ready? Or is it your thing to kill the woman you love first"? Conor was trying to annoy him.

Angel couldn't even look at him, not after what he did. He didn't answer Conor's questions. He knew he didn't really want answers.

"What? A cat swallowed your tone"?

"Shut up Conor or I'll make you shut up"! Gunn had enough of Conor's remarks.

"Ho tough guy. Try that when I'm not tied up". Conor replied with a smug smile. 

Gunn looked mad. Fred jumped in before he'll do something stupid.

"Conor enough! No one wants this".

"Don't tell me you don't want this. I think you all like the idea of me tied up especially the killer over there. That way if he gets loose he can kill you and I won't be able to stop him".

They looked at Conor. "On the other end maybe it's not that bad to see him kill you. If you're stupid enough to trust him then you deserve every thi…" Fred tied a handkerchief around his mouth. Conor didn't fight her.

"I'm sorry but I asked you to stop". Gunn looked at Conor and smiled a little smile of victory.

No one said a word. Angel closed he's eyes. All he could think about was Cordy. Where she was? What happened? Was she safe? A terrible thought hunted him. What if Cordy won't find out what really happened? What will she do then? Who will she trust? And most importantly whom will she believe? 

A phone ring cut of his thoughts. Fred picked up the phone.

"Hello. Hi Cordy how's it going."

"Is she all right"? Angel asked nervously.

No one answered him.

"We're fine. Don't worry about us". Fred lied a bit. She knew if she tells Cordy the truth she'll be worried and the last thing Fred wanted was to make her worry more then she already is.

"Is she o.k?" Angel asked again this time he raised his voice, almost shouting.

"Angel relax, let Fred finish and she'll tell us". Gunn tried to calm him.

"O.k. Yes I promise. He's also fine. No it was nothing." Gunn & Angel only heard Fred replies but they understood Cordy heard Angel shouting.

"Be careful. We will. Bye". Fred hung up the phone.

"She's fine. She couldn't say much". Fred explained

"What did she say? When will she be back?"

"I don't know Gunn, she didn't say. All she said was that she was fine, and she'll come back as soon as she can".

"That's all?" Angel asked surprised.

"She also wanted to know how we are doing. I said fine, no point of worrying her. Is there?" Fred looked straight at Conor.

"O.k. then we wait". Gunn just wanted this to be over. His patience was running out.

"Quietly!" He added while looking at Conor.

Cordy hang up the phone. "Sorry about that, we can start now". 

Cordy set on a chair next to the desk. Justine was on the sofa across the room. 

"Did Angel kill Holtz"? Cordy got right to the point.

"You don't waste a lot of time." Justine said surprised. She thought Cordelia would want to know what happened, the whole story. 

"Just answer the damn question". Cordy didn't have time for Justine's games. She needed the truth and fast.

"All you care about is getting your little vampire off. To proof he didn't kill Holtz. Well tough luck cause he did". Justine smiled when she saw Cordy's face.

"You're lying I know you. There's no way you would tell the truth so easily without playing your little games". Cordy didn't believe a word she said.

"Fine that's your problem not mine. Can I go now?" she looked at Carol.

"Not yet Justine, we still have a few things to sort out". Carol wasn't sure Justine was being truthful. 

"I told her the truth, she just doesn't want to except it". Justine explained her side to carol.

No! That's not the truth that's you playing games". Cordy said with an angry look. 

"Be careful you don't want to lose your temper here. The side affects are not so pleasant." Justine commented. Apparently Justine knew this place very well.

"This is going no where. Why don't we take a break"? Carol suggested hopping it would calm everyone down.

"No!" Cordy said angry.

"You tell me what happened, you tell me or I'll…" Cordy almost lost it.

"Or what? You'll beat me till I tell you. I don't think you will. Not if you're smart." Justine knew she was safe. She wasn't afraid of Cordy.

Cordy raised her hand and started to glow, but before she could reach Justine something throw her back across the room on to the wall.

She fall down on the floor. She was dizzy and her head hurt so much.

"You shouldn't have done that. I tried warning you but did you listen?" Justine was so pleased with herself. 

"Be quite!" Carol said angrily to Justine.

Carol went to help Cordy. "Are you all right? You took a big hit."

I'll be fine. I'm stronger then I look." Cordy said while trying to get up.

"So what now? How long are you going to keep me here?" Justine asked nervously.

"You can go". Carol replied.

"No! What are you doing? You're letting her go, she'll run and I'll never find out what really happened". Cordy tried to get up but she was still weak.

"Don't worry" said Carol.

"Let her go it's for the best". Cordy started to cry. Carol held her and tried to comfort her.

Justine opened the door. Before she walked out she turned back and said: "Good luck saving your vampire". She smiled and walked out closing the door behind her. 

To be continued….


	5. A blast from the past

Chapter 5: A blast from the past

Title: What's to come…

Author: Nikka

Rating: General (basically if you're old enough to watch Angel you can read this fanfic).

Disclaimer: Angel characters are not my creation (wish they were) they belong to Joss Wehdon and David Greenwalt. Other characters that are not familiar from the show do belong to me.

Spoilers: Angel season 3.

Summary: This is my version of how Angel season four begins. It starts right after season 3 ended. 

Author notes: Hi, this is my first fanfic ever, so be kind. English is not my native tongue so you may find some spelling & grammar mistakes, you're more then welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story.

I still haven't seen Angel season 3 only read summaries so I had to make up a few things I didn't know, just so you'll know. The story begins right after Cordy went up to the sky and Angel to depths of the ocean.

Ho and have fun.

Status: Finished.

**Previously on Angel: **

At the hotel, Fred asks Gunn if Connor wants to join them for a snack. Gunn says Connor wasn't upstairs. Fred is concerned. She thinks they should probably tell someone. Gunn tells her he hasn't been able to reach either Angel or Cordelia. Fred doesn't think that sounds good. She looks around the empty lobby and wonders where everyone went.  
Cordelia continues her journey as the shaft of light lifts her upward. When she reaches the top, there's a bright flash of light, the light shaft and Cordelia disappear, while Angel continues his journey into the depths of the ocean. . (For understanding what's going here you really need to read the first chapters. It's hard to give a preview on them).

That tapping noise drove her mad. "Gunn!" he looked up at Fred.

"Is it possible you can stop doing that"? She asked with a half smile.

"Ho, sorry I didn't even notice". 

"I know it's hard but we have to stay focused". Fred tried to cheer him up.

"I know, it's just…" Gunn stopped and came closer to her. He obviously didn't want Angel or Conor to hear what he's about to say.

"Just what"? Fred asked.

"It's just that it's kind of annoying babysitting for them. One is in depression mode the other one can't even talk".

"Would you like me to take the handkerchief off "? 

No!" Gunn said quickly.

"O.k. then I guess we don't do anything". Fred replied.

"We promised Cordy. Besides if we let on of them go he'll probably try to kill the other." 

Gunn knew she was right. He just nodded for agreement.

The door opened. Gunn jumped up and grabbed the cross bow while Fred took the sword from behind the counter.

"Hey, easy people I come in peace". Lorne smiled.

"Lorne it's so good to see you. Fred ran to him and gave him a big hug.

"I see that things aren't so good". Lorne said with a worried look on his face. He sensed something bad was happening, but after seeing Angel & Conor he knew it was even worse.

"Not really". Gunn said while shacking Lorne's hand.

"I felt something bad is happening but that looks even worse". Lorne said and pointed at Angel and Conor.

"Angel buddy, what happened?" Loren asked him. Till now Angel didn't say a word to Lorne.

"They'll tell you. I'm… I just need to…" He stopped and closed his eyes again.

Fred took Lorne to the back office and explained everything to him.

Gunn could hear from the back a lot of: "Ho my goodness", and some "Get out of here". He knew it was a lot to take in, even for Lorne.

They came back to the lobby and Lorne went straight to Angel while ignoring Conor's presences.

Lorne took a chair and set next to Angel. Angel's eyes were still closed.

"I know you're in a bad place right now but I want to help you. Talk to me". 

Angel didn't answer Lorne, he didn't even open his eyes.

"Angel you need to talk to me I can help you, please". Lorne needed Angel to open up to him.

Angel opened his eyes and looked at Lorne.

"You see that's better. I always say look someone straight in the eyes while he's talking it's the best way to know if he's lying. Heck it's better then hearing him sing". Lorne smiled he hopped Angel would too but he didn't.

"Why is it so important to you I'll talk to you. Or maybe…" Angel stopped for a second. He figured it out.

Lorne was glad Angel started to talk. But the look on his face changed. Before he seemed distance but know he looked focused and angry.

"Or is it…. You want me to sing so you will know if I'm Angelus, right?" Lorne didn't answer.

"Right?" Angel asked again this time he raised his voice.

Gunn and Fred got up and came closer to Lorne and Angel.

"You put him up to it, didn't you? You thought it would help? You thought you can make it all better?" This time he asked Fred & Gunn. They too didn't answer him.

Finally Fred spoke. "Angel we wanted to help you we didn't think th…" Angel interrupted her.

"Right! The problem is you didn't think. You never think. You just want things to be fine, right Fred? You just want everyone to get a long."

What's wrong with that?" Fred asked defending herself.

"It's a fairy tale. In the real world not everything is fine and nice, not everyone gets along. I know you've been in a cave for 5 years but I didn't think you'll be that naïve".

Hey! Gunn jumped in. "Don't go there. She was trying to help we all are, so back off'".

"I'm all tided up Gunn. I can't back off more then this". Angel said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean Angel. We know you're in pain but that doesn't give you the right to treat your friends like this".

"Ho, you know how I feel Gunn? Do you know how it feels to look in your son's eyes and see nothing but pure hate? Do you know how it feel's when your friends, the people you call family tie you up cause they're afraid you'll kill them?"

"Angel I'm just saying…" Angel stopped him.

"I'm not finished yet." Angel said. He looked really angry.

By now Lorne had moved away from him and he took Fred away also.

"The worse thing in all of this is to look in your best friend's eyes to look in the eye's of the woman you…" Angel stopped for a moment. Instead of anger you could see hurt and pain. He gasped. 

"The worse thing Gunn, is to look at the woman you love and see fear and doubt in her eyes. Fear and doubt you caused. That what kills you inside." Angel stopped he looked shattered.

"So don't tell me you can help me. Don't tell me you know. Cause you don't know when you have someone like her who loves you so much". Angel pointed at Fred.

Gunn lowered his head. He knew deep inside that Angel was right. He had Fred who loved & trusted him. And Angel didn't have it, he only had pain and hurt. 

"Leave me alone. You can baby-sit me from a far".

Gunn realized that Angel heard his conversation earlier with Fred.

They all backed away. No one said anything. 

Then Fred asked: "He meant Cordy right? Not that other girl with the funny name?"

Gunn and Lorne just gave her look.

"What?! I just wanted to be sure."

Cordy finally got up. Her eyes were red from crying. She didn't know how long she cried. It seemed like forever. She was so strong for so long but now she finally broke down and cried. She cried for every thing that happened. She cried for Angel and Conor, she cried for herself.

"I have to go and find her she probably left here already. She wouldn't risk me finding her again". Cordy said coldly to Carol. As hard as she tried she couldn't understand what made Carol let Justine go.

"I know what you're thinking and not because I read your mind because I read your face". Cordy didn't say anything.

"I knew that if I kept her from going she'll ran away from here, and that's a good thing." Carol tried to explain her actions.

"Yeah. A good thing for you maybe but not for me". Cordy said angrily.

"No1 It's good for you too."

Cordy seemed confused.

"The moment she left, she lost my protection. You see this way she's vulnerable."

"And what good those it do if I don't know where she is". Cordy asked doubtfully.

"But you do know. Think hard where would she go? What motivates her?" Carol hopped Cordy will understand what she's saying.

"Look if you know where she is just tell me"! Cordy was loosing her patience.

"I can't. I can only guide you. If you open your mind you'll figure it out yourself". Carol kept pushing.

" Fine I'll play along. You asked what drives Justine?"

"That's right, keep going Cordelia." Carol was encouraging her.

"Hate. That's what motivates her. That and revenge".

"Good. And where will she find both?" Carol knew that Cordy was close.

Cordy closed her eye and tried to think like Justine would.

Suddenly she opened her eyes. "Ho my god! The Hotel.

I'm sorry Carol I have to go. Right now!"

Cordy ran out of the room and just before she left she looked at Carol and said: "Thank you".

Carol smiled at her and waved goodbye.

After Cordy left Carol turned and faced the curtain. "I hope you know what you're doing?"

"Don't worry you did you're part that's all you need to know."

A man walked out from behind the curtain.

"The powers will be in touch. And remember I was never here.

Carol nodded her head. 

The man turned and started walking towards the door.

"Wait! What if she comes back? What should I do then?" Carol looked scared.

"You call me". The man replied.

"I don't have your number mister…?" it seemed Carol didn't know his name. 

The man took out a business card and handed it to Carol.

"Thank you mister…". Carol stopped and looked at the card.

"Mr. McDonald".

The man looked at her and said: "Call me Lindsey, everybody does."

To be continued…


	6. Look who decided to show up

Chapter 6: Look who decided to show up?

Title: What's to come…

Author: Nikka

Rating: General (basically if you're old enough to watch Angel you can read this fanfic).

Disclaimer: Angel characters are not my creation (wish they were) they belong to Joss Wehdon and David Greenwalt. Other characters that are not familiar from the show do belong to me.

Spoilers: Angel season 3.

Summary: This is my version of how Angel season four begins. It starts right after season 3 ended. 

Author notes: Hi, this is my first fanfic ever, so be kind. English is not my native tongue so you may find some spelling & grammar mistakes, you're more then welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story.

I still haven't seen Angel season 3 only read summaries so I had to make up a few things I didn't know, just so you'll know. The story begins right after Cordy went up to the sky and Angel to depths of the ocean.

Ho and have fun.

Status: Finished.

**Previously on Angel: **

At the hotel, Fred asks Gunn if Connor wants to join them for a snack. Gunn says Connor wasn't upstairs. Fred is concerned. She thinks they should probably tell someone. Gunn tells her he hasn't been able to reach either Angel or Cordelia. Fred doesn't think that sounds good. She looks around the empty lobby and wonders where everyone went.  
Cordelia continues her journey as the shaft of light lifts her upward. When she reaches the top, there's a bright flash of light, the light shaft and Cordelia disappear, while Angel continues his journey into the depths of the ocean. . (For understanding what's going here you really need to read the first chapters. It's hard to give a preview on them).

At the hotel everyone were still shaken up. Conor set quietly in his chair he seemed to have calmed down, so much that Fred took off the handkerchief. 

"Ho my. It's so quite here you could hear the dead talking". Lorne tried to rise up moral.

"I think we heard enough from the dead". Gunn said sarcastically.

Again it was quite. No one knew what to say.

Suddenly the door opened.

"Cordy is that yo…?" Fred didn't finish her question. She didn't need too.

"Not exactly, but I think I'm a nice substitute." Justine laughed to see the shock on everyone's faces.

"Get out right now!" Gunn ordered her.

"Or what cowboy you'll kill me? I think not. Not with this crossbow pointed at your boss's heart". Justine raised her crossbow and pointed it at Angel.

"And I'm an excellent shooter don't mind me saying. Before you'll reach me I'll fire this arrow." Justine wasn't barging for nothing she knew she could and would do it.

"I'll kill you first". Gunn threatened her.

"No you won't. We both know it so cut the act and unite the boy". She pointed at Conor.

Conor smiled. "It's about time. I thought you forgot me". Conor said to her.

"Never, I made a promise. Now let's go". Justine seemed to be in a hurry.

"What's the hurry? Are you running from someone or is it something?" Angel asked.

" No hurry. I'm just not one to waste time". Justine looked at ease.

"So, you only want the boy or is there any thing else". Angel Asked.

"You don't mind me taking him?" Justine asked surprised.

"No. As long as no one else gets hurt it's fine by me." 

"Angel! What are you doing? Fred didn't understand what came over him.

"What!? The boy tried to kill me. He's own father. I've killed people for less." Angel looked very serious.

You heard the boss. Give me the boy." Justin demanded.

"No! The only way you're taking him is over my dead bo…" Justine stopped her.

"I don't think you want to finish that sentence little girl. Remember who you're talking to".

"Fred stay out of it". Angel yelled at her.

"No I won't. You may be ready to give up on Conor but I still think we can make this work. Besides I promised Cordy." Fred persisted.

Ho, you mean the other little girl. Don't hold your breath it might take her a while." Justine smiled.

"What have you done with Cordelia?" Angel asked in an angry tune.

"Don't worry she's not dead. But by the time she'll get here you will be." 

"So it's not just the boy you want." Angel played along.

"Come on you didn't really think I'd let you live after you killed Holtz". 

"If you're going to kill me at least be accurate about who I killed." Angel didn't seem to be afraid of Justine.

"So you still say you didn't kill him. Come on no one believes you, not even your friends or you like been tied up for fun". Justin smiled.

"I knew you were sick I just didn't know how sick." Angel smiled for the first time since Cordy brought him to the hotel.

"Shut up! Shut up or I'll make you shut up." Justin wasn't amused.

"You're going to kill me any way so I don't think I'll shut up just yet". Angel said with a half smile.

"O.k. enough talking untie the boy! Now" Justine was loosing her patience.

"So you ran into Cordy? Did she make you mad? Or is it afraid?" Angel was trying to stall. He didn't want her to take Conor but he didn't want anyone else to get hurt.

"You think you're so claver. I know what you're trying to do. You really think she'll come to your rescue?" Justine lowered her cross bow but not low enough for Gunn to attack her.

"Ho I know she's on her way that's why you want to run and hide. But your not taking Conor." Angel knew he was running out of time. 

"I thought you didn't care about him?" Justine asked Angel.

"What can I say? I lied. But you're still not taking him". 

"Yes she is, I'm not staying here so you'll kill me too". Conor protested.

"I'm not going to kill you but I will if you keep arguing with me. Sit down and shut up!" Angel had enough of Conor's behavior.

"Who do you think you are? I'll do what ever I want and you…" Gunn took the handkerchief and gagged Conor's mouth again.

"He asked you twice". Gunn liked seeing Conor like that, he really annoyed him.

"You want to play like this, I don't mind you're the one who's all tied up at the moment." Justine raised her cross bow and aimed at Angel.

"No!" Fred screamed.

"Don't shot him, please". Fred bagged her.

"What's wrong with you people. He's a vampire, he kills people". Justine yelled at them.

"No! He doesn't, but I might".

Justine turned to see who said that.

"Missed me?" Cordy asked.

To be continued….


	7. Choices

Chapter 7: choices

Title: What's to come…

Author: Nikka

Rating: General (basically if you're old enough to watch Angel you can read this fanfic).

Disclaimer: Angel characters are not my creation (wish they were) they belong to Joss Wehdon and David Greenwalt. Other characters that are not familiar from the show do belong to me.

Spoilers: Angel season 3.

Summary: This is my version of how Angel season four begins. It starts right after season 3 ended. 

Author notes: Hi, this is my first fanfic ever, so be kind. English is not my native tongue so you may find some spelling & grammar mistakes, you're more then welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story.

I still haven't seen Angel season 3 only read summaries so I had to make up a few things I didn't know, just so you'll know. The story begins right after Cordy went up to the sky and Angel to depths of the ocean.

Ho and have fun.

Status: Finished.

**Previously on Angel: **

At the hotel, Fred asks Gunn if Connor wants to join them for a snack. Gunn says Connor wasn't upstairs. Fred is concerned. She thinks they should probably tell someone. Gunn tells her he hasn't been able to reach either Angel or Cordelia. Fred doesn't think that sounds good. She looks around the empty lobby and wonders where everyone went.  
Cordelia continues her journey as the shaft of light lifts her upward. When she reaches the top, there's a bright flash of light, the light shaft and Cordelia disappear, while Angel continues his journey into the depths of the ocean. (For understanding what's going here you really need to read the first chapters. It's hard to give a preview on them).

Angel smiled he was so happy to see her. To know she was all right.

"Cordy! She wants to kill Angel and take Conor" Fred yelled at her.

"Thanks for the cliff notes but I already know." Cordy looked at Justine.

"Lower that cross bow". Cordy ordered.

"I don't think so. Right now it's the only thing keeping you from killing me." 

"Cordy wouldn't kill you. Right Cordy?" Fred looked at Cordy waiting for reply.

"I might kill you if you don't put the cross bow down". Cordy threatened her.

"I don't jump on command. You'll need more then this to stop me." Justine had enough of people telling her what to do.

"This is stupid. I don't have time for this." Cordy started to glow.

Everyone started to move in slow motion while Cordy walked normally towards Justine. She took the cross bow away from her and then raised her hand to strike her, but before she could touch Justine her hand stood still she couldn't move it.

"That's enough for one day. Don't you think?" Cordy recognized that voice.

"Skip! What brings you here." She turned to face him with a smile. 

"You can say I came to make sure everyone plays nicely and fairly." Skip gave Cordy a wink.

"Meaning what exactly?" Cordy didn't seem to understand his clues.

"Even though you work for the powers and obviously Justine doesn't it's not fair that you get the upper hand using the new power the powers gave you. Get my drift?" 

"No I don't get you drift." Cordy looked pissed.

"This woman helped a vengeful man kidnap a child from his farther, then she convinced that child that his father killed the man he regarded as his father then she tried killing me and now for the big finala she tries to kill my friends." Cordelia looked upset.

"Cordelia calm down." Skip tried to calm her.

"No! I won't calm down. You have the nerve to tell me it's not fair? What's gives you the right?" By now Cordelia was yelling at skip.

"Whoa. Ease up NOW!" Skip waved his hand and Cordy couldn't speak.

"You need to remember who you're talking to. The powers are not your friends. You can't debate their decisions they are final. You can disagree with them but that's your choice but you have to comply. Now then". Skip changed his mode quickly from anger to easy going.

"I'm sorry, I don't usually do this but you wouldn't let me talk. I promise I'll set you free if you'll let me talk. Agreed? Skip looked at Cordy and she nodded her head.

"O.k. then". He waved he's hand and Cordy was free.

"Thanks." Cordy said to skip.

"You're welcomed, now can I explain?" Again Cordy just nodded her head.

Everyone else were still in froze mode.

"Despite the fact your cause is just, you need to learn that there are other ways to solve problems." Skip stopped for a moment to see if Cordelia responds. She didn't.

"Every thing that happens happens for reason. Everyone has a role in this show we call life. Despite what you think you're role is not to kill Justine. It's not even to stop her." Skip looked at Cordy who seemed even more confused.

"Then what is my role? To become her best friend?" Cordy asked sarcastically.

"In a way… Yes!" Skip answered.

"You must be kidding, and if you are I wouldn't book you an act on the tonight show yet. There's no way I'll ever ever like in a zillion years become friends with that evil bitch." Cordy said firmly.

"There's no reason to use name calling". Skip said with a smile.

"Skip!" Cordy was losing her patience.

"And you said I have no sense of humor." Skip seemed amused by the whole conversation.

"Skip I'm trying hard to understand this but it's not working, so cut to chase. No more games, little remarks, and not so funny jokes. And Please Don't take it personally." 

"Non taken I know I suck." Skip smiled at her. But he knew he couldn't joke any longer.

"Look Cordelia the simple truth is, you can't solve this problem using your powers. You can still use them but not on Justin that's the rule." Skip just stood there he didn't say any thing else. He waved his hand and Cordy could hear Justine say something to her. Cordy seemed looked hypnotized.

"Hello are you awake?" Justine asked Cordy.

"What?" Cordy woke up all at once. She was still in the entrance to the hotel on the top of the stairs. Both Conor & Angel were tied up and Justine was still pointing her cross bow at angel. Everything reversed itself.

"Skip." She thought to herself.

"Hi little girl are you even listening?" Justine was mocking her.

"Unfortunately I am". So what's the deal? What does it take to get rid of you once an for all?" Cordy had enough talking she didn't care what Skip said she would never be friends with her. All she wanted now was to get rid of her no matter the price. Even if it meant to let her take Conor. She wanted Angel to live no one else mattered.

"You know what I want. Give me the boy and I leave, without killing your lover boy?" Justine smiled she loved the idea that she had the upper hand.

"Fine, take him and go away, far away and never come back or I will kill you." Cordy looked serious about her decision.

"No! What are you doing? You can't let her take Conor. He's Angel's son." Fred yelled at her.

"And what a wonderful son he's been. Right? After all he just tried to kill he's own father more then once I might add. I wish I had a wonderful boy like him". Cordy couldn't be more sarcastic.

"He made mistakes. He was tricked that doesn't mean we need to give up on him. He's our family whether we like it or not. You can't choose family". Fred tried to convince Cordy.

"I chose you all of you." Cordy looked sad.

"I know you did we all did and if you'll give him a chance he will too". Fred hoped she got through to Cordy. She didn't know what else to say.

"So do we have a deal?" Justine asked Cordy.

Cordy looked at Conor. She tried to remember the baby she held in her arm, the child she loved so much, the child she swear to protect. But no matter how hard she tried all she could see was Conor trying to kill Angel, all she saw was hate in his eyes no love not any more.

"I don't have all day. Decide Now!" Justine demanded.

Cordy took a deep breath. "Agreed!" she said. "Take the boy."

"No!!!!!!!!!" Fred screamed.

"I'm sorry," said Cordy, she started to cry.

"I'm so sorry."

To be continued….


	8. Pushing the limit

Chapter 8: pushing the limit.

Title: What's to come…

Author: Nikka

Rating: General (basically if you're old enough to watch Angel you can read this fanfic).

Disclaimer: Angel characters are not my creation (wish they were) they belong to Joss Wehdon and David Greenwalt. Other characters that are not familiar from the show do belong to me.

Spoilers: Angel season 3.

Summary: This is my version of how Angel season four begins. It starts right after season 3 ended. 

Author notes: Hi, this is my first fanfic ever, so be kind. English is not my native tongue so you may find some spelling & grammar mistakes, you're more then welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story.

I still haven't seen Angel season 3 only read summaries so I had to make up a few things I didn't know, just so you'll know. The story begins right after Cordy went up to the sky and Angel to depths of the ocean.

Ho and have fun.

Status: Finished.

**Previously on Angel: **

At the hotel, Fred asks Gunn if Connor wants to join them for a snack. Gunn says Connor wasn't upstairs. Fred is concerned. She thinks they should probably tell someone. Gunn tells her he hasn't been able to reach either Angel or Cordelia. Fred doesn't think that sounds good. She looks around the empty lobby and wonders where everyone went.  
Cordelia continues her journey as the shaft of light lifts her upward. When she reaches the top, there's a bright flash of light, the light shaft and Cordelia disappear, while Angel continues his journey into the depths of the ocean. (For understanding what's going here you really need to read the first chapters. It's hard to give a preview on them).

"Wait!" 

Every one turned to see who said that. To the surprise of all it was Angel.

"I'm sorry Cordy I let you do something I should have done. He's my responsibility he's my son and I need to fix this. Untie me and let me do what I need to do."

"If you touch him I'm pulling the trigger". Justine warned Cordy.

"God can't you pull the breaks for a second. Give a person a chance maybe we can solve this without anyone getting hurt. Then again you love hurting, right? Love to inflict pain on others? Kind of kinky if you ask me". Cordy smiled when she saw Justine's face.

" Very funny. Well I'm not amused. You want to solve this? You don't want anyone to get hurt? Give me the boy and I'll go away". 

"Don't you get it women? He's not yours to take". Gunn stepped in he had enough of Justine.

"Yes he is. He's the only sane one of you all. He's Holtz's son and I promised I'll take care of him". Justine responded to Gunn's statement.

"And you've done such a fine work so far". Lorne said to her with a half smile.

"Think of what you've taught him so far. Hate, Fear, Disbelief and even paranoia. He's that the way you want him to look at the world through such dark glasses? Fred couldn't believe she said all that, the scared girl who hardly says anything actually spoke and to the point. 

Justine just stared at her. Fred thought she may have penetrated her shield and tried again. " I've lived in a cave for 5 years and all I knew was fear and loneliness. He's lived with Holtz for 16 years and all he learned was to fight and hate his family. That's no way to grow up, that's no way to live. I know it eats you up inside till you can't even breathe. Don't do the same to Conor he can still heal with the help of the people who love him". Fred stopped and took a big breath. All the memories of her 5 years in hell came back and she shivered. Then she felt an arm around her shoulder. It was Gunn he saw the sadness in her eyes and just wanted to hold her and make it go away. She leaned her head on his chest.

"You call that love". Justine said while pointing at Conor who was still tied up to the chair. "That's not love, that's keeping someone against his weal."

"No you're wrong. Love is fighting for the people you love even if they don't think you should. Love is not giving up no matter the odds. This is LOVE". Cordy looked at Angel while she said all that. He could see that those few sentences where aimed not just for Justine but also to him and maybe even Conor, if he still cared.

"You loved your sister, you have to know what I mean. Look how hard you fought to preserve her memory to make sure her death wasn't in vain. But you took a wrong turn along the road. This is not what your sister would have wanted you do." Cordy showed compassion for Justine's pain.

Don't talk about my sister, you never met her you've never seen her beauty and kindness. She never hurt a fly…" Justine gasped. She remembered her sister and all the pain resurfaced.

" Justine". Cordy said softly. "You're not the only person who lost a loved one. I'm truly am sorry for your sister but you need to let go, you need to make amends to set things straight". Cordy looked at Justine her words seemed to have affect on her.

"What do you know about hurt and pain? I lost the only family I had, the only person who saw the good side of me. And then she was taken from me by him by his kind." Cordy saw she still had a lot of work before she could reach Justine. Justine stood her ground. 

"He didn't do anything to you. You talk about pain and losing the people you love. If you really had a heart if you really cared about your sister and her memory you wouldn't have done that to someone else". Cordy hoped she was starting to get thorough to her. But by mention Justine's sister she only made her angry.

" I told you. You don't talk about her. I loved her more then life". Justine walked towards Angel and held the cross bow directly n his chest.

"Justine! Cordy raised her voice but in anger, it almost sounded like pleading. "I've never said you didn't love her. All I meant was that maybe your sister wouldn't have wanted you to inflict the same pain you felt on others." Cordy tried to calm her. The last thing she wanted is for Justine to fire by mistake or by anger.

"Now you try to explain after I've threatened your Vampire. You want to how I feel? You want to know how true pain fells like? Fine. I'll shot him and then you'll see why I'm so angry and filled with hate". Justine moved her finger to the trigger.

"No! Stop it. You're a heartless bitch. You think the world owes you something you think I haven't seen people die one even by him. He tried to kill me once you know, actually come to think of it more then once. And you may call me a fool for still being his friend for calling him family, for loving him". Angel looked at her and smiled; despite the situation he loved hearing her say that. "But I don't think I'm a fool I think I'm a person who's capable of so much love that I can forgive anything. Even you, eventually. Hate consumes you it's not a way to live. Cordy stopped. Justine seemed upset. 

"They the only family I got, for better or worse. I won't let you take them away from me. Even if it cost me my life". She walked towards Justine and started to glow again.

"Stop right there. Stop or I'll shot. Justine yelled at her. Cordy ignored her and continue to walk towards her.

"Enough is enough you're going down. Cordy said angry.

"Oh my I couldn't have said it better myself". Everyone turned to see who said that.

"OH no! Not you, not now". Cordy said angry.

"I'm sorry you were told not to harm her. But did you listen no. You never seem to though." He smiled.

How do you fit in this wired situation Lindsey?" Cordy asked

Ho you remembered how nice". He said smiling.

"How can I forget the attorney from hell. So what's up where's Skip?"

"Skip is not available at the moment so they called me." Lindsey explained, well tried anyway.

"You work for TPTB? Since when?" Cordy asked skeptically.

"Since I left here away from you all. You can say I found my true calling, but that's another story for later.

Suddenly Cordy noticed she alone spoke no one else commented on the whole Lindsey showing up thing. She looked around to find everyone in froze mode again.

"Great you froze them again. You'll give them brain damage in the end". Cordy said sarcastically.

:"Don't worry about them worry about you. You're going to court."

"I'm going to where?" Cordy asked in shock.

"Court. You've been accused of abusing your powers and now you need to face the music. So hold on cause L.A is going bye bye". Before she could respond she found herself in a dark room all alone.

"Hello? Is there anyone here? I can't believe I'm about to say this," she thought to herself. "Lindsey are you here? HELLOOOOOOOO."

To be continued…


	9. Time to face the music

Chapter 9: Time to face the music.

Title: What's to come…

Author: Nikka

Rating: General (basically if you're old enough to watch Angel you can read this fanfic).

Disclaimer: Angel characters are not my creation (wish they were) they belong to Joss Wehdon and David Greenwalt. Other characters that are not familiar from the show do belong to me.

Spoilers: Angel season 3.

Summary: This is my version of how Angel season four begins. It starts right after season 3 ended. 

Author notes: Hi, this is my first fanfic ever, so be kind. English is not my native tongue so you may find some spelling & grammar mistakes, you're more then welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story.

I still haven't seen Angel season 3 only read summaries so I had to make up a few things I didn't know, just so you'll know. The story begins right after Cordy went up to the sky and Angel to depths of the ocean.

Ho and have fun.

Status: Finished.

**Previously on Angel: **

At the hotel, Fred asks Gunn if Connor wants to join them for a snack. Gunn says Connor wasn't upstairs. Fred is concerned. She thinks they should probably tell someone. Gunn tells her he hasn't been able to reach either Angel or Cordelia. Fred doesn't think that sounds good. She looks around the empty lobby and wonders where everyone went.  
Cordelia continues her journey as the shaft of light lifts her upward. When she reaches the top, there's a bright flash of light, the light shaft and Cordelia disappear, while Angel continues his journey into the depths of the ocean. (For understanding what's going here you really need to read the first chapters. It's hard to give a preview on them).

"Stop with the screaming please, I'm not deaf". 

"Lindsey where were you? How could you just poofed me like that? I ought to..." Cordy grabbed Lindsey's shirt and made a fist with her hand.

"Wahoo, relax. I had to, you know you can't say NO to the powers. Besides I like it better like this without all the explanations like Skip use to. I mean yeah people want to know but what's the fun in that I think my way is so much better and even exiting and..." 

"HAAAAAAAAA" Cordy screamed so hard Lindsey thought the walls would fall down on him.

"Hi! What did we say about screaming and about me not being deaf?" Lindsey asked sarcastically while rubbing his ears.

"Well, if you wouldn't have started to mumble about how wonderful you are maybe I wouldn't have to use such extreme measures." Cordy was pissed.

"Look I wasn't glorifying myself I was just pointing out the obvious." Lindsey said with a smirk on his face.

"Pfff, who you're kidding. If they let you you'd probably had everyone call you the mighty one". Cordy smiled amused by the notation.

"Hi, that's a bit off, even for me". Lindsey defended his honor.

"Of course it is". Cordy said in a baby voice.

"You think I'm that vain? Do you really? I mean I do posse a fe…"

"Hamm, sorry to interrupt your little argument but we need to go now." Both Cordy & Lindsey looked to see who said that. It was a demon. Cordy didn't recognize the purple demon with funny furry hands but Lindsey seemed to know him though.

"Argon, I'm sorry about that, this one is a handful always complaining". Lindsey said to the demon.

"Hi!" Cordy protested.

"You see what I mean". Lindsey said to Argon while glancing at Cordy.

"Haa, before you'll respond to that we really need to go. They're waiting and you know how they get if you're late." Argon looked at Lindsey. The face that Lindsey did after the last sentence by Argon got Cordy worried. What was she up against what if she's found guilty? Will they take the powers she was given? Will they take the vision? Or even worse will they keep the visions but take her demon parts away and let her die?

"Follow me". Argon said. Suddenly Lindsey looked serious and that only scared her even more.

"Ready or not here I go. Time to face the music" Cordy thought to herself.

To be continued…


	10. The MISHPAT

Chapter 10: The MISHPAT

Title: What's to come…

Author: Nikka

Rating: General (basically if you're old enough to watch Angel you can read this fanfic).

Disclaimer: Angel characters are not my creation (wish they were) they belong to Joss Wehdon and David Greenwalt. Other characters that are not familiar from the show do belong to me.

Spoilers: Angel season 3.

Summary: This is my version of how Angel season four begins. It starts right after season 3 ended. 

Author notes: Hi, this is my first fanfic ever, so be kind. English is not my native tongue so you may find some spelling & grammar mistakes, you're more then welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story.

I still haven't seen Angel season 3 only read summaries so I had to make up a few things I didn't know, just so you'll know. The story begins right after Cordy went up to the sky and Angel to depths of the ocean.

Ho and have fun.

Status: Finished.

**Previously on Angel: **

At the hotel, Fred asks Gunn if Connor wants to join them for a snack. Gunn says Connor wasn't upstairs. Fred is concerned. She thinks they should probably tell someone. Gunn tells her he hasn't been able to reach either Angel or Cordelia. Fred doesn't think that sounds good. She looks around the empty lobby and wonders where everyone went.  
Cordelia continues her journey as the shaft of light lifts her upward. When she reaches the top, there's a bright flash of light, the light shaft and Cordelia disappear, while Angel continues his journey into the depths of the ocean. (For understanding what's going here you really need to read the first chapters. It's hard to give a preview on them).

She felt scared, but much worse she felt alone. She knew this time Angel won't come neither will Gunn or Wesley. How could they? They didn't even know she was gone they're probably still in froze mode. She walked down a corridor it was so dark she couldn't even see where she was been lead to. From time to time the demon Argon said: "thorough here" or "watch your step". She felt like they've been walking for ages even though it was just a few minutes. Then they reached two big wooden doors. She could tell because there were torches there on each side of the doors.

"This is where I leave you both." Argon said. Lindsey nodded in agreement but Cordy said nothing she seemed in shock.

" Do you know what to do Lindsey? You've done this before? Right?" Cordy asked nervously.

"Don't worry your in good hands". Argon reassured her.

"If I was in your place I would want Lindsey to represents me in front of the MISHPAT.

"The what?" Cordy asked Argon not understanding the last word.

"The MISHPAT are the peop…" he stooped for a moment a rephrased. "Are things that will decide your faith. They will hear your side and the accuser's side and then they will choose the righteous one." Argon explained.

"And what if they don't choose me? What then?" Cordy said quietly in a shivering voice.

"It's going to be fine". Lindsey steeped in. "Just relax and answer truthfully, that's the most important thing." Lindsey emphasized.

"You need to go in now." Argon said quickly before Cordy had a chance to say anything else.

"Good luck". Argon said while the doors opened up and they both walked in.

The room was round and large. All around the walls there were lit torches. The room had neither windows nor pictures. The walls were bare and made out of black marble. She could see the floor was black marble also. It shined and she could almost see her own reflection in the floor. Suddenly the floor moved like a small earthquake. Two huge chairs rose from the floor. She thought they looked like thrones. Another small move and two small chairs appeared on each side of the room in front of the two large chairs. Then a circle of light appeared on the floor.

"Come forward into the light". A deep voice ordered.

"Does he mean me?" Cordy asked in a scared voice.

"Go on". Lindsey said while giving her a slight push.

"HI! I can walk on my own. Thank you very much". Cordy didn't like been rushed.

"I was just trying to help you". Lindsey said through grated teeth.

"Well I don't need your help. At least not for the walking, that I can still do on my own". 

"COME FORWARD! NOW!" The deep voice spoke again. This time Cordy didn't say a word she just walked towards the circle of light.

"You have come before us to prove your righteousness. Who is your representative?" the voice asked. She could see who spoke the chairs were very high and that part of the room wasn't lit a t all.

"I am". Lindsey said while taking a step forward.

"Do you acknowledge this man as your representative?" the voice asked.

"Haa… I think so." Cordy replied with hesitation.

"The MISHPAT does not acknowledge your answer. Do you except this man as your representative?" the voice asked again.

Just say yes". Lindsey whispered to her.

"Yes, I do". Cordy said quickly.

"Does the accuser present?" the voice asked.

"Yes he is." A familiar voice answered. Cordy turned her head to look at the accuser.

"DO NOT LOOK ASIDE! YOU LOOK ONLY AT US AND US ALONE!" The voice said in an angry voice. Cordy turned her head back before she could see who was the accuser.

"Are both parties ready?" The voice asked.

"Yes". Both Lindsey and the accuser answered.

"Then let the judgment begin."

To be continued….


	11. The truth shell set you free

Chapter 11: The truth shell set you free.

Title: What's to come…

Author: Nikka

Rating: General (basically if you're old enough to watch Angel you can read this fanfic).

Disclaimer: Angel characters are not my creation (wish they were) they belong to Joss Wehdon and David Greenwalt. Other characters that are not familiar from the show do belong to me.

Spoilers: Angel season 3.

Summary: This is my version of how Angel season four begins. It starts right after season 3 ended. 

Author notes: Hi, this is my first fanfic ever, so be kind. English is not my native tongue so you may find some spelling & grammar mistakes, you're more then welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story.

I still haven't seen Angel season 3 only read summaries so I had to make up a few things I didn't know, just so you'll know. The story begins right after Cordy went up to the sky and Angel to depths of the ocean.

Ho and have fun.

Status: Finished.

**Previously on Angel: **

At the hotel, Fred asks Gunn if Connor wants to join them for a snack. Gunn says Connor wasn't upstairs. Fred is concerned. She thinks they should probably tell someone. Gunn tells her he hasn't been able to reach either Angel or Cordelia. Fred doesn't think that sounds good. She looks around the empty lobby and wonders where everyone went.  
Cordelia continues her journey as the shaft of light lifts her upward. When she reaches the top, there's a bright flash of light, the light shaft and Cordelia disappear, while Angel continues his journey into the depths of the ocean. (For understanding what's going here you really need to read the first chapters. It's hard to give a preview on them).

"So you admit you betrayed the trust that was giving to you by TPTB?" The accuser stated.

"No! This is not what I said. All I meant was how ridicules the situation was. I got new powers that I couldn't even use. So what's the point of having them"? Cordy defended herself to the accuser. She still hasn't been able to see him. He stood behind her but his voice it was so familiar, but for some reason she couldn't tell who it was.

"But you did use them. Didn't you?" Cordy seemed surprised by his rhetorical question. "You used it at the bar. And used it on Conor. They did come in handy then? Didn't they?" Cordy knew he wasn't really waiting for a reply.

"You have lied. You were told lying is forbidden". The deep voice of the MISHPAT was hared.

"Lindsey… help would really be good right about now." Cordy whispered half angry half scared.

"Your worship I request a moment to consult my client, if I may?" Lindsey asked very politely and professionally. Now Cordy had no doubt he's done this before.

"A moment is granted. You may proceed," the MISHPAT replayed.

Lindsey called Cordy to come to him. She didn't move. "You can come they won't do anything". Lindsey said to her. Still she didn't move. "CORDY!" he snapped. "Move your ass here right now." He ordered. This time she got up and walked towards him. The accuser was nowhere to be seen he must have left.

"What's going here? Why aren't you defending me? I thought you were spouse to be e big hot shot lawyer?" Cordy asked cynically.

"I explained it to you when we started. This is not a normal trial with objection and cross integration. It's different. Here the accuser asks the questions and you must answer truthfully I told you no lying". 

"But I didn't lay, he's hanging on my every word it's impossible to remember every little detail of what happened in the 48 hours I'm not a machine I make mistakes". Cordy said angrily.

"And that's understandable but you need to realize that if you say something that is not true or correct they will know and it looks bad for you when they caught you in a lie." Lindsey explained.

"So what the hell am I spouse to do". Cordy didn't understand these silly roles.

"Think twice on every thing you say. Don't answer quickly without thinking. Can you that? Lindsey asked with an annoyed expression on he's face.

"Yeah, I can but what will you do except standing here and watching the show". Cordy snapped at him.

"When the accuser will finish it will be my turn I'll ask the question that will tell your side of the story. You're doing fine, just don't lie." Lindsey said while emphasizing the last part.

"The moment has passed resume to your place at once." The MISHPAT ordered.

"Go". Lindsey said to her and she walked back to the circle of light. Before she could even sit the accuser was back.

"So you lied?" the accuser asked.

"No I simply forgot that I used my powers on others except Justine." Cordy explained.

"Is that your final answer"? He asked.

She took a moment and then said: YES".

"Then I have finished for now." The accuser said.

"You may precede the MISHPAT said to Lindsey.

"I only have one question for you." He said calmly.

"Why didn't you do as you were told? You know the TPTB are powerful and capable of many things, you experienced it your self with the visions. You knew the price would be harsh. Didn't you?" Lindsey asked her.

"Yes I did ". She answered quietly even a bit ashamed.

"Then why? What was so important to risk your own life?"

"My friends" she said.

"But they weren't in any real danger. Justine promised to leave them alone if you'll gibe her the boy." Lindsey said.

** WHAT IS HE DOING??? ** She thought to herself.

"I didn't want her to take Conor and if she wouldn't have gotten him she would have hurt my friends". Cordy explained.

"But you agreed to let take the boy. You told her take him even though your friends objected".

"But angel wouldn't have let her go with his son. She would have killed him". 

"And his life a more precious then your?' Lindsey asked surprised.

"What are you doing?" she asked him

"ANSWER THE QUESTION." He ordered her.

"Lindsey???" she said surprised.

"YOU WILL ANSWER HIS QOUESTION." The MISHPAT ordered her.

"Is his life more precious then your own?" Lindsey asked again.

"Yes, they are." She stated.

"Others may disagree with you. After all you never really hurt any one at least in the killing sense and he obviously did. He even tried killing you more then once. He betrayed your trust ore then once and put you in harms way, while you were faithful and forgiving. Why is he better or more important?"

"I don't know, because he's a champion?" Cordy seemed hesitated.

"You're also a champion. What is the real reason?" Lindsey pushed on.

"I don't, what do you want me to say?" Cordy yelled at him she was losing her patience.

"I want the truth. Why is he more important? Why ids he worth risking your life? Why him above all others?" Lindsey kept asking.

"I... I don't know". Cordy felt confused.

"You do know, just tell what's in your heart. Tell the truth." Lindsey tried one more time.

The accuser showed up all of a sudden and interrupted Lindsey, "Your worship if the witness does not know the questioning most stop. You can not force someone to acknowledge the truth if she is not ready to accept it." 

"No, she is. She just doesn't know it yet, let her answer." Lindsey said to the MISHPAT.

"I don't understand," she said out loud. "If you all already know the answer why do you ask me for it". Cordy asked in desperation.

"You must say it. You must answer. We know all. We see all. You are the one who needs to see the truth. You must answer. If you do not the judgment will be over your sentence will be given the righteous one will be chosen." The MISHPAT said firmly.

"Answer them or it's all over. Answer now." Lindsey pleaded her. "Why is he important? Why would you give your life to save his? ANSWER!"

To be continued…


	12. Love

Chapter 12: Love

Title: What's to come…

Author: Nikka

Rating: General (basically if you're old enough to watch Angel you can read this fanfic).

Disclaimer: Angel characters are not my creation (wish they were) they belong to Joss Wehdon and David Greenwalt. Other characters that are not familiar from the show do belong to me.

Spoilers: Angel season 3.

Summary: This is my version of how Angel season four begins. It starts right after season 3 ended. 

****

Author notes: Hi, this is my first fanfic ever, so be kind. English is not my native tongue so you may find some spelling & grammar mistakes, you're more then welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story.

I still haven't seen Angel season 3 only read summaries so I had to make up a few things I didn't know, just so you'll know. The story begins right after Cordy went up to the sky and Angel to depths of the ocean.

Ho and have fun.

Status: Finished.

**Previously on Angel: **

At the hotel, Fred asks Gunn if Connor wants to join them for a snack. Gunn says Connor wasn't upstairs. Fred is concerned. She thinks they should probably tell someone. Gunn tells her he hasn't been able to reach either Angel or Cordelia. Fred doesn't think that sounds good. She looks around the empty lobby and wonders where everyone went.  
Cordelia continues her journey as the shaft of light lifts her upward. When she reaches the top, there's a bright flash of light, the light shaft and Cordelia disappear, while Angel continues his journey into the depths of the ocean. (For understanding what's going here you really need to read the first chapters. It's hard to give a preview on them).

She didn't know what to answer what was the right answer? How was she to know?

"Cordelia, look inside your heart and tell us why was his life more important and precious then all others? You know the answer. You admitted it to yourself. Now say it out loud." Lindsey tried one last time.

"Your worship, this has gone on to long you must choose. The girl does not answer". The accuser said to the MISHPAT.

"Very well, we shell decided. By order of the powers to..."

"Wait". Cordy interrupted them. "I don't know the procedure but I think I have an answer to Lindsey's question".

"Your worship, this highly against all protocols and laws she cannot interup..."

"Enough! "The MISHPAT interrupted the accuser. "She will be allowed to speak. We seek the truth not revenge."

Cordy didn't say anything she was afraid to. "Tell us". Lindsey said to her softly.

Still she didn't speak. "It's o.k. You can speak, no harm will come to you". Lindsey reassured her.

"Angel has always been there for me." She started to speak with hesitation in her voice. "And yeah you're right he did try to kill me more the once and betrayed my trust more then once but he also save me more then once". She gasped and stopped for a moment. "Not just from monsters and demons but from life as well. He gave me a home when no else did. He gave me a job and a life when everyone else said no. He held me when I cried, he covered me with a blanket when I fell asleep. He showed me more compassion, tenderness & care then most people I know." She smiled remembering. "He made mistakes, all people do dead or alive". She smiled to herself by that remark. "No one's perfect, but he come's close." 

She stopped lowered her head and said quietly, "Even when I loved my self more then others he accepted me, and cared for me." She took a big breath. "He loved me before I knew I could love. And I do. I LOVE HIM more then a friend, more then family. I love him for the life he gave me for the love he showed me and for being him. I will die before I see him hurt."

"I have no more questions". Lindsey said and walked back leaving Cordy to face the MISHPAT all alone.

"You have broken our laws. You ignored our warnings and you say you did all of that in the name of love? The MISHPAT asked without really accepting a replay. "We do not know love, we never felt it. But we acknowledge it's existence and it's power. You may return to your world with one condition." They stopped.

"What's the condition?" Cordy asked in hesitation.

"Justine must not be harmed. And this time if you'll disobey us we will take love away from you."

"Meaning what exactly?" she didn't understand.

"Angel will be killed". They replied.

"You will kill your own champion to save that killer? How could you?" she yelled at them.

"Enough!" a loud voice was hared across the room. This is our judgment if you agree you can return to your world. If you refuse you will stay here. FOREVER. Decide!" The MISHPAT ordered.

She was confused. If she stayed here, then she won't be able to help Angel. But if she comes back and losses her temper again Angel will die. She looked down for a moment then raised her head and said: "I agree send me back."

"There is no going back it's a one way ticket," Lindsey said to her from the back.

"I know, I agree. Send me back".

"Done". The MISHPAT answered.

She was back at the hotel, Justine still had her cross bow aimed at Angel's chest but Cordy was still far from her.

"You call this family? You must be sick. What? Do you think you're playing house?" Justine laughed.

"No we don't play we are a family and this is my home". Cordy got back to business like if she never left.

"Justine, let him go you don't belong here. This is not your family. I know Holtz was your family the only one you had since your sister died".

"KILLED. My sister was killed". Justine interrupted Cordy.

"I'm sorry. Since your sister was killed. I know you'd done anything for him even kill, but Holtz is gone now it's time to burry the hatters. Time to go on with your life and let this family heal its wounds." Cordy stopped and looked at Justine. Her eyes were wet, she was crying. Apparently Cordy stroke a nerve. "Justine? It's time to tell the truth. Please, let my family live." Cordy pleaded with her.

"I can understand how you can love the others, I mean they're human and not killers but how can you love him?" Justine asked her while glancing at Angel.

"You don't choose your family and don't chose who to love. You ought to know that."

"But you love him more you love him differently then the others why?" Justine really seemed to not comprehend the love Cordy & Angel shared secretly for one another.

"How did you know?" Cordy asked surprised, she didn't understand how Justine noticed.

"Come on I'm not stupid. You obviously love him and he loves you and in the romantic sense. I'm sure everyone else already know except the two of you". Odd is it sounds everyone started to smile and giggle they all seem to agree with Justine and they all thought it was amusing that the heartless bitch as Cordy called her noticed it.

"I... I don't know". Cordy was embarrassed. That was the last thing she expected.

"It's o.k. Princess we already know, don't feel occurred". Lorne literally read her mind.

Cordy held it together and remembered the situation at hand. Angel just lay there quietly waiting to hear Cordy's reply.

"So why do you love him?" Justine asked again reminding her of where they left off.

"You can't explain love. Love is what it is. You can't rationalize it. You can't change it. There are a million and one reasons why him above all others. I could say it's because he always cares about me, or for the way he believed in me when no else did, or for the life and the family he gave me."

Angel seemed upset he hoped she loved him for what he is and not for the things he gave her.

"But I also love him for been brave, honest, loving, silly at times". She smiled and also did he. "I love him for being him the good and bad. I simply do". Cordy looked at Angel he had a huge smile on his face. She knew he waited so long to hear her say that, that he didn't even care Justine might kill him in a few moments.

"Will you die for him?" Justine asked.

"Yes". She said. "But I was hoping no one else needed to die".

So what do you say Justine? Can we end this now?"


	13. All well that ends... kind of well (Last...

Chapter 13: All well that ends… kind of well. (Last chapter).

Title: What's to come…

Author: Nikka

Rating: General (basically if you're old enough to watch Angel you can read this fanfic).

Disclaimer: Angel characters are not my creation (wish they were) they belong to Joss Wehdon and David Greenwalt. Other characters that are not familiar from the show do belong to me.

Spoilers: Angel season 3.

Summary: This is my version of how Angel season four begins. It starts right after season 3 ended. 

Author notes: Hi, this is my first fanfic ever, so be kind. English is not my native tongue so you may find some spelling & grammar mistakes, you're more then welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story.

I still haven't seen Angel season 3 only read summaries so I had to make up a few things I didn't know, just so you'll know. The story begins right after Cordy went up to the sky and Angel to depths of the ocean.

Ho and have fun.

Status: Finished.

**Previously on Angel: **

At the hotel, Fred asks Gunn if Connor wants to join them for a snack. Gunn says Connor wasn't upstairs. Fred is concerned. She thinks they should probably tell someone. Gunn tells her he hasn't been able to reach either Angel or Cordelia. Fred doesn't think that sounds good. She looks around the empty lobby and wonders where everyone went.  
Cordelia continues her journey as the shaft of light lifts her upward. When she reaches the top, there's a bright flash of light, the light shaft and Cordelia disappear, while Angel continues his journey into the depths of the ocean. (For understanding what's going here you really need to read the first chapters. It's hard to give a preview on them).

A moment of silence surrounded the lobby. Everyone looked at Justine waiting for her reply. 

Justine looked at Cordy then at Angel and then touched with her finger on the trigger. Cordy held her breath and was ready to do anything if Justine chooses to end this badly. But she didn't need to. Justine lowered the cross bow and said to Conor: "I need to tell you something, are you ready to hear what I have to say?"

Conor who was still gagged and tided up, apparently no thought about taking the gag of his mouth, especially Gunn who didn't like his attitude. Conor nodded with his head showing Justine he can't answer cause he can't speak. At this point Fred came to him and took the gag off so he could speak.

"Will you force me to stay with him"? He said and pointed at Angel.

"I don't think you'll want to leave after we talk but if you still want to go I'm sure no one will keep you here". Then Justine looked at Cordy who nodded for agreement.

"Fine, I'll talk to you, but alone" Conor said while glancing at Gunn, he didn't like him either.

"I prefer we do this here so everyone else can hear what I have to say. It concerns all of them. Is that o.k?" Justine referred the question to Conor.

"Whatever, I'll listen". He said while shrugging his shoulders. 

"O.k. then lets begin". She said and pulled the chair that was close to angel to her and set down.

"When I first met Holtz I thought he was crazy, then I thought he was the most powerful man I have ever known. I still think that, but I also think his the most dangerous, revengeful and sad man I have ever met."

Conor just looked at the floor acting like her words didn't mean anything to him.

"I thought he was all powerful and capable of anything. I felt like I owed him my life, without him I'd probably be dead by now. He gave my life meaning. He made his revenge my own. He filled me with hate and anger for someone I never even met, just because he did, just because he's a vampire". She stopped and looked at Angel.

"So, you haven't told me anything I don't know already. I lived with Holtz for 16 years. Remember?" Conor had no patience.

"You are an annoying kid aren't you? Just wait there's more to come". She said to him a little annoyed by him.

"I would have done any thing for Holtz and he would have done anything to hurt Angel. When he realized he couldn't kill him cause his time has past he decided to hurt him the only way he knew the decided o take his child away from him for good".

"But he already took me." Conor said to her not understanding.

"Yes but he didn't own you. He knew with time Angel will convince of his love for you, he knew he would lose you to the vampire who killed his family. He was full of anger and hate when he made his decision and I agreed cause I would have done anything for him. ANYTHING!" she stopped and looked at Conor who was intrigued by now.

"What did he decided? What did you do? Both of you?" Conor asked frantically.

"I had to, you need to understand that. Holtz was not the kind of man to except defeat or disoperation." Justine said trying to excuse her actions.

"What did you do?" Conor asked again firmly.

"I did what he wanted, what he asked me to. I killed him by making to punctures wounds to his neck to make it look like a vampire killed him. Like Angel killed him." She took a big breath and looked at Conor who seemed in shock. It wasn't anger or hate in his eyes but disbelieve that's the man he called father could have done that, could have gone to such extreme in the name of revenge. He started to think about what he has done to his REAL father, he started to see the affect of his actions. This was too much for him and if he wasn't tied up to a chair he'd probably had ran off right about now. But he couldn't so he did they only thing he could he cried. He cried for Holtz a man driven my hate & revenge. He cried for Angel a man who lost all because of him, and he just kept going.

"Ho honey". Cordy said as she approached him. She got down on her knees and hugged him. He just sobbed in her arms. Then she untied him and he hugged her back almost clinging on to her. She comfort him while Angel and Justine looked in sadness at the child who never had it easy, who always fought to live, who never knew true love or compassion.

"I'm sorry". Justine said quietly. "If I would have known. I know it's no excuse but I was an angry person. Still am". She lowered her head almost in shame. Then she looked at Gunn and said: "I think you need to untie him now" and pointed at Angel.

Gunn looked at Cordy who just nodded for agreement and he took the keys to the chains and untied Angel. Angel got up and started to walk towards Cordy & Conor who were still on the floor, he bent down and hugged them as well.

Justine stared at them and started to walk out. She felt she had done the right thing for once. As she was about to leave Cordy called out to her. She turned. 

"Thank you." Cordy said to her.

"Your welcome" she answered with a half smile.

"You made your sister proud". Cordy added.

"I hope so". Justine said and walked out the door, out of their life ready to make a life for her self.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes till Conor expressed by shoving them his wish to get up, so they did. Conor quickly wiped out the tears not wanting Gunn and the others to see him cry even though they already did.

"Well you know what I always say, all well that's ends well?" Lorne said half asking, half stating.

"We still have a lot to work on". Angel said to everyone.

"I know". Conor said. "But before everything else I need to apologize for what I did. I owe all of you an apology but you in particular". Conor said while looking at Angel.

"NO you don't. You made a mistake we all do". Cordy smiled at Angel's words she remembered she said that to the MISHPT no long ago.

"We are family, family forgives everything". Angel said and smiled. Then he hugged Conor and all the rest jumped in into one big group hug.

"Guys, guys I need air I'm human remember". Conor said to the group of people suffocating him with hugs.

"Ho sorry." The y all said and backed away.

"I guess we can all relax now the danger is over? Right?" Fred asked.

"Yes, we can but I need to go somewhere else to finish unclosed issues." Angel said to them.

"Are you going to see Wesley?' Cordy asked.

"Yeah, I think it's time we put this family together. All of it ". He went and took his jacket and was heading for the door when he hared to different voices say "WAIT!" together.

He turned and both Cordy and Conor were laughing and saying to each other "you go first".

"No, really Conor you go first". Cordy said with a smile.

"Are you sure cause I can wait if you want to…"? 

"Say it already" everyone called out to Conor.

"O.k. I just wanted to say thanks." He stopped for a second. "I wanted to say thank you DAD." Angel smiled and said" no worries we'll talk about grounding when I come back".

"Hi" Conor protested and everyone laughed.

"Well I better go. What did you want Cor?" Angel asked.

"Well I wanted to say thank you also but more then that". She started walking towards him till she stood right in front of him. "I wanted to ask you if you wouldn't mind doing something for me before you leave" She said smiling.

"And what my that be?" Angel played along.

"Well, if you asked". She said ant put her arms on his shoulders and pressed him against her. "A kiss would be kind of nice. Don't you think?" She smiled.

"Indeed I do". He said and kissed her passionately.

"Whooo". Every one cheered. And the two looked at the embarrassed.

"Ho, we need to go upstairs, right you guys?" Fred said to them hinting that they should leave the two alone.

"Ho, yes, of course". They all said and disappeared up the stairs.

Cordy & Angel kissed for some time till Cordy reminded him he should go and see Wesley. Angel was less then pleased to leave her, but after she promised him that when he comes back they'd spend more time alone he agreed and left before giving her one last kiss.

She walked to the sofa and throw away all the chains, she was happy for the first time since this all thing happened. She lay on the sofa and all she need was to rest. It was late and she was tired, so very tired. For her it's been almost two days but to the rest it's been less then a day, after all they spent half the time frozen. As she was about to close her eyes the phone rang. She didn't want the rest to wake up so she got up quickly and answered the Phone.

"Hello? Ho Hi Angel. You did really, that's great." She smiled she was even happier now he told her him and Wesley had a ling talk and they're o.k. now and Wesley will come back to them. "Yes Angel I promised so I'll stay awake. Yes I won't fall asleep, you take your time, and give Wesley a kiss from me. Fine then just say I said HI". She said smiling to Angel's reaction to the idea of kissing Angel. "O.k. then I'll see you soon. Bye". She hang up and walked back to the sofa.

As she was about to lay down the door opened and there was Lindsey.

"Hi, what are you doing here? Am I in trouble again? Case I think I handled it quit nicely"'. She said a bit proud of herself.

"Yes you did, and you're not in trouble of any kind". Lindsey said to her with a smile. 

"So why are you here? If you don't mind me asking."

'I came to say good job you really got the hang of it. If you'll keep this up you'll be fine, with the help of friends." HE SAID.

"Correction. The help of family, and yeah I have to admit that in the end I understood why the powers didn't want me to use my powers on Justine, it had to be like this in order for everyone to began the healing process". 

"Cordelia Chase I couldn't have said it better myself". Lindsey said smiling.

"Well I should go now, but before I need to ask you for a favor." 

"Sure, what do you need me to do?" She asked.

"I need to not tell anyone you saw me." Lindsey asked.

"Can I tell them about the other stuff?" She asked wanting to share her latest events with everyone.

"No you can't."

"WHY?" she asked disappointed they won't tell anyone.

"No, Cordelia you can't because they cast a spell on you and every time you'll try to say anything about what happened on the other realm you won't make any sense. Try it if you don't believe me". He explained.

"Ho, come on Lindsey. You mean I can't say I was at the kvjholn lhlifjlkj." She started speaking in gibberish. "You've got to be kidding me?" She said to him in surprise.

"Sorry those are the rules".

"So how can I say your name?" She asked skeptically.

"Cause you met me here. If you'll try and tell them what I did for you over there, well you got the hint. That's why I need you no to tell them bout me. It's not time yet". He said.

"Well if that's what you want I'll respect that, but I still don't understand".

"It's o.k. Cordelia one day you will. I have to go now. Enjoy you're new improved life, and keep in touch". He smiled and walked out.

"Very funny". She called out after him.

**I need to get some sleep** she thought to herself and lay down on the sofa, closing her eyes.

"Hi you said you'd wait". She heard Angel voice.

"Ho, Angel you're back so soon". She said a bit disappointed she really wanted to sleep.

"You sound disappointed". He said in a sad voice.

"No, I'm not disappointed, I'm just tired". She explained.

"In that case let's go to bed".

"Angel!" she said with a surprise expression on her face.

"To sleep, just sleep". He smiled. Then he took her hand and they walked up the stairs.

"So how was your day?" he asked.

"You wouldn't believe me, even if I could tell you?' she answered.

"Could? You lost me there?"

"Let it go Angel." She said knowing she can't explain.

"Come on Cor you can't just leave me hanging like that I dese…" She silenced him with a kiss. He kissed her while opening the bedroom door. They walked in and closed the door. You could hear the lock turning and then a few laughing sounds.

That's it I hope you enjoyed it. I certainly did. I'm working on a new fic right now so check it out when I publish it. Thank you for all your reviews and remarks. Your welcome to reviews this chapter and the story. 


End file.
